


Take my Hand

by aimlovec



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fuck Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Kylo Ren Redemption, Post-Canon Fix-It, Redeemed Ben Solo, Reylo - Freeform, Spoilers, Spoilers for The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, i just saw the rise of skywalker and I need to fix it, one shot for now but will probably add more soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlovec/pseuds/aimlovec
Summary: My post canon response to The Rise of SkywalkerDO NOT READ FIC OR REST OF SUMMARY IF YOU DONT WANT IT SPOILEDBen Solo survived after the battle against The Emperor on Exegol, trapped on the planet sized graveyard of the Sith he’s desperate to try escape this terrible place and return to Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I just saw The Last Skywalker and it made me so happy but broke me so hard so here’s the response to that.
> 
> I’m planning on adding to it but rn it’s just kinda a fluffy/angsty look at that scene that killed us all

The rock was hard, digging into him. He could feel the crevices that were pushing into the skin of his legs and neck. But his lips, even in his barely conscious form he could still feel it the energy that lingered, the life that she breathed.

He had prepared to die, used the last of his strength to project his form, force the broken body to climb the scraggly rocks, his hands even bled in his real form.

But it was worth it.

He almost let go, seeing her like that.... broken and cold. She had given everything for the galaxy, for her friends, for him.

He forced his crumbling form across the broken stone, crawling on his knees until he was right in front of her.

Her sun kissed skin was cold, lips that were always rosy and could spit the hottest of fires yet deliver the warmest words... they were blue and grey it was wrong so very wrong.

Her empty eyes stared up at him, they held nothing in them he choked back a sob as he gathered her withered form in his arms.

She’s not supposed to be this small...

He _knew_ her.

He’d _seen_ her.

  
Her love, her darkness, her happiness and her pain. He’d seen it all and truly believed that she was the strongest force in the galaxy.

But now her limp form laid empty in his arms.

Her light was gone, and he knew what he had to do.

He held her close, closer than he’d ever been able to in living and it was truly cruel.

Calling upon all of those who came before him, tears stinging his eyes begging for the forgiveness of the family he had betrayed, the teachers and masters of the past, of his history.

The pull of his life felt similar to their bond, but now he let every ounce of his being pour into her.

_Rey_

His nose buried in her hair, tears falling onto her shoulders his life going into her.

He pulled back praying that it wouldn’t be all for naught.  
He needed her to live.  
He needed her to be able to have a life.  
He _needed_ her...

It was selfish and he knew it, knew that if she was alive right now she would be screaming at him, but maker her fire would be the best feeling in the galaxy right now.

But no  
She was cold  
 _Dead_  
And he had to change that, let it be the last thing he does.

For a second it felt hopeless and he wondered if he should just hold her close and let the inevitable come for him too.

But then

Her hand met his...

Her eyes were so bright it hurt but maker let him be blind forever if it meant being able to look in them for even another second.

“ _Ben_?”

Her voice was the most beautiful sound to grace his ears and he couldn’t help but smile, she was here.

  
She was _alive_.

  
He had done it.

He couldn’t stop staring at her, if her face was the last thing he ever saw then maker it had all been worth it.

He wasn’t expecting her sudden movement her warm hand cupping his face, he could feel her energy , the blood pumping through her veins and then

Her lips on his

And maker he swore it was the most transcendent feeling in the all the galaxy.

She kissed him hard, with every fiber of her being the life he had given her spilling back into him and maker be damned if it gave him even a millisecond more with her he didn’t care.

They broke apart slowly holding each other close, the way that they had always wanted to... For the first time in a long time his smile was genuine.

He loved her and he knew she loved him too. She would be okay he could feel it in every mitochondrion that flowed in his bloodstream, and he wanted the last image that she had of him to be of him.

Ben Solo smiling at the woman he loved.

But then his control slipped, it became too much, his life too spent. He could feel her shift, the sorrow that filled her heart, the desperation in the way she clung to his fading form and his final vision in this life was of her face.

And thank the maker for it.

But then

Life surged into him, her force so similar to his was aided by another.

Mom?

He felt her power through his veins, it pushed the air that Rey had kissed into him out of his lungs and through his mouth, he was weak but he was alive

Alive with the feeling of broken stone digging into his back and Rey’s kiss on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t stop thinking about the ending so here’s my way of getting everything out. It’s really short and there’s not much plot right now but we will be getting there.
> 
> Thank you everyone who has given me kudos and commented I seriously appreciate it! This is my first Reylo work and I’m so amazed by how many of you guys are reading it <3
> 
> Also this is totally unbetad so like please don’t come for me with my terrible grammar and overuse of italics.

It was in the cockpit of the rusted X Wing, barley held together by mere bolts and her innate trust in the force that she finally let herself break.

For what felt like hour she couldn’t do anything but stare at the place he had been. His form which had always been larger than life, just _vanished_ before her eyes. The life he had finally regained slipped away like sand through her hands. 

The robes he’d left behind was all she had left of her other half.

The smell of dust, and sweat and the poisoned air of the Sith temple on Exegol surrounded them but maker they were  _ his _ . Rey could feel the remnants of his power embedded in the worn fabric, the residual hum of energy that his very presence left behind. 

Even with the perfectly circular burn from her saber she could feel that even if he didn’t know it then, these clothes were _never_ once worn by Kylo Ren. 

But by the man he had been before and the man he had returned as. 

_ Ben _

Her voice broke at the mere gasp of his name escaping her lips, the lips that still felt the ghost of his against them. The sobs wracked her form as she felt the pain flow through her, it stabbed and numbed her body and mind simultaneously. 

Despite the cruelty of the lack of time they had, she and Ben had shared more than anyone had in over a thousand years. Their souls not just connected. 

But together as _one_. 

Even during her days alone in the desert begging for someone to come for her the connection was there, just as it had been for him while he was surrounded by others yet trapped in the cage of his mind that Palpatine had broken him into. 

If she focused on herself hard enough she could still feel the bond living in her body, it’s broken energy only able to echo the way he held her. The force radiating in the places where his hands so large and warm touched her for the first time since their first meeting. 

The way his rough palms had felt like  _ home _ . 

How his eyes shined brighter than the glare of Jaku’s sun after hours scavenging in the ruins of the empire when he saw that she was truly alive. The smile which during the rare times she had been blessed to witness, had always been held back. 

Drawn short by the chains of the monster in his head. 

The same monster she had finally destroyed after nearly a hundred years of its terror, finally allowed for him to show to her in all its glory and maker he was so _beautiful_.

She knew that he was aware of what would happen, in all the final moments she knew now that he was giving his all to her. Before what he felt should be his final act of redemption.

And she hated it. 

His final whispered words through the force....the love he had for her.... the love that led him to....

She was broken and she knew it. 

Things would never be the same as before. This was not a wound that would heal. And it would continue ache inside her for the rest of her life. 

Half of herself, once again alone in the world and all she could do was try and fly through the fog of her tears.


End file.
